Whispers under the Blue Moon, Gregory's story
by lovlyangl
Summary: Sixth in the series. How will Gregory handle the guilt of knowing he was the cause of his parents accident? Too afraid to tell, too afraid to lose everyone he loves. Full Summary inside. Mature themes/mild violence. Reviews encouraged.
1. Forgetting

**Whispers under the Blue Moon, Gregory's Story**

**Written by MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**.................................................................................**

**I do not own the CSI:NY characters. Just the children and others I've created.**

**.................................................................................**

How does a seventeen year old teen, hold in a secret that is slowly tearing him apart? Being the cause of his parents accident that has left them both in critical condition. Too terrified to tell. To scared that his family would hate him for not doing, as his father had asked him. So much guilt inside that he lashes out more then ever, getting into trouble with other boys at school. Unable to handle him, Calista sends him to MaCanna. But after a few weeks, MaCanna realizes that even he can't handle his brothers tempers and outbursts.

Calling their now divorced uncle Danny, in New York. They send Gregory to him, hoping that he will be able to straighten Gregory out before their parents come through. While in New York, Gregory falls for Danny's second daughter, Daniella. A beautiful blond hair beauty with eyes of forest green that Danny maintained full custody of. Feeling the love begin to blume, Danny wonders if Daniella may be the key to get through to Gregory, before it's too late.

**.................................................................................**

Gregory was heading out the door for school.

"Greg... can you come here for a minute son?"

Sighing deep, he walked into the den.

"Now what dad? Is this another lecture? Or is this another damn rule?"

Mac counted to ten. Gregory had been a challange to himself and his wife since he started high school. He had somehow fallen into the wrong crowds and gangs. Now at the age of seventeen, he could care less about anything, or anyone.

"No... neither. I need you to check the car before you go. I think the break line may be loose."

"Why don't you just give in and buy a new car dad? I can't keep fixing it. It's only going to hold for so long, before it finally snaps."

"We are taking it in today son, but we need you to fix it, so we can get there."

"Fine..." Heading out the door, Greg seen his friends pull up.

"Let's go Greg... I wanna hastle the cheerleaders today." said Dan.

Looking at Dan, Gregory knew he was trouble. But he couldn't help that he liked him, and his friends. They were always great fun to hang out with. So what if they caused a little trouble. It kept his father busy, and at least he was earning his pay by chasing them around.

Forgetting all about the car, he hopped in and took off.

...................................................................................

**B**ack in the house, Stella and Mac grabbed their jackets and headed out.

"I thought the car wasn't working, Mac?"

"I had Gregory fix it this morning. It should get us to town, and then we'll trade it in."

Opening the door, Stella got in and buckled up. "Let's hope we get there in one piece," she teased.

"Funny love, if there is one thing about our son. He knows how to fix a car, and fix it good."

Taking his wife's hand, they pulled out onto the dirt road.

......................................................................................

Meanwhile...

Calista and MaCanna were waiting for their parents to show up for lunch. They had agreed to meet and talk about Gregory. Sitting in the booth at the Diner, MaCanna looked at his pregnant sister, and smiled.

"Won't be long now, eh sissy? Another couple months and you'll have your little girls."

"Thank God. Do you have any idea how hard it is to assess a patient, when you're being kicked?" Calista was now a medical doctor, and worked in the trauma unit. She could still remember joking with her parents..._ "don't ever let me find you in my trauma room."_ she had teased them.

MaCanna smiled. He could remember the kicks Kincaid had given him, while Selina was pregnant. Now married to Lisa-ann and her daughter Cassandra-ann, they were expecting their first child together. Soon to be a family of five, MaCanna wished his sister only the best with her first.

"I wonder where mom and dad are? They should have been here by now."

Looking towards the door, Calista seen Don getting out of the Sheriff's car. Walking inside, Calista noticed his tears.

"Something is wrong, MaCanna. Don's crying."

Nearing the table. Don swallowed... "you guys need to come with me. There's been an accident. Your mother and father are in the trauma unit at the Hospital."

"What? If this is a joke, it isn't funny, Don." said MaCanna.

"It's not a joke. Their breaks failed, they went off the ravine. Flipping over twice, before smashing into the tree on the way down, they were both critically injured."

Rushing from the Diner, Calista told her brother he'd meet him there.

...............................................................................

When she arrived, she rushed into the trauma room, and assessed the situation.

"What do we have, George?"

"You shouldnt' be here, Calista. This is your family. The rule we have is no one works on their own. You're going to have too leave."

"Just give me something, George. If it was your family, I'd give you information."

"Both your parents have swelling on their brain. Their heads crashed into the dashboard at a very high speed. Your father also has internal injuries to his spleen, and possibly his liver. Your mother has a collapsed lung and possibly three cracked ribs."

"Are they going to make it?"

"I honestly don't know, Calista. Given their age and health, all we can do is hope. Now please wait outside."

Heading back out the door, she collapsed in her brothers arms.

**tbc...**


	2. Bad news

When Calista woke a few hours later, she was in the lounge with her family.

"Hey sissy... how you feeling? You passed out."

"I'm fine, bro. Are mom and dad out of surgery yet?"

"Not yet, sissy. Gregory's here, but he's been really quiet. Hasn't talked at all."

Looking up at her father-in-law, she asked...

"What happened with the breaks dad. How could they just fail like that? It doesn't make sense. Daddy is way to careful. I don't understand it."

"I'm not sure why they got in the vehicle, sweetheart. Maybe they didn't know about the breaks. They most likely thought the car was safe."

"Greg... did mom and dad say anything to you?" asked his sister.

Not saying anything, he got up and left the room.

"God... will his attitude ever change? Where did mom and dad go so wrong with him? I don't undetrstand why he's so angry and tempermental all the time. Ever since he's been hanging with those hoodlums. I just don't get it."

"Try not to worry, sissy. This is most likely his way to deal with mom and dads accident."

Seeing her husband rush into the room, he said...

"Calista... baby. Oh baby... are you okay?"

Sitting down beside his pregnant wife, he wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"I'm fine Donnie. I just had a small fainting spell. Luckly, MaCanna was there to catch me."

"Are you sure you're okay, baby? How's mom and dad?"

"We don't know yet. They're still in surgery." said MaCanna.

"Okay, I'm going to get you something to eat, baby. You need to feed our daughters. Does anyone else want anything?" asked Donnie.

"Maybe some coffee." said his dad.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Why don't you come with me, Greg. I can use the help."

Sighing with annoyance, he followed his brother-in-law down the hall.

"Dad... did you get a chance to call New York?"

"I did, sweetheart. Uncle Danny, Adam, and Sheldon send their love. They all want to be here, but they are working on an major case. Uncle Danny also had some news to share, it seems him and Lindsay filed for divorce, it was finalized last week. Lindsay found a new man and took off with him, turning over full custody of Daniella to him."

"Poor girl, what is she now, sixteen?" asked Calista.

"Mhm... she just turned sixteen last week. But Danny said she's doing fine. She's accepted it."

"Excuse me, Calista." said George.

_"George... how are they?"_

"Not good. We've repaired your mothers lung, and assessed her brain injury, she had frontal lobe damage. The chances of her survival are 40/60, as long as the swelling stays down in her brain. We have her life support till her lung heals. As for your father. We had to remove his spleen, and repair his liver. He also suffered a very serious brain injury on the frontal lobe."

_"So basically, they are both in coma's?"_

"Yes... I'm really sorry Calista, both their chances for survival are about the same."

Calista's main concern now was, whether they would be put in the same room or not.

_"You are putting in the same room, right? They need to be beside each other, else they will die. They've never been apart. They need to stay together."_ panicked Calista.

"Calm down. Yes... they will be sharing the same ICU unit. Once we have them settled, you can see them."

_"Okay... thanks George. Thanks for everything."_

"You're welcome Calista, try and rest." said George as he left the room.

Coming back into the room with food and coffee, Donnie asked... "how are they, baby? Are they going to be okay?"

_"They're both critical, and both in coma's. Mom's on life support till her lung heals. The next 72 hours will tell for their injuries. As for the head trauma, it's up to the two of them. Only they can decide their fate. The harder they fight, the better their chances of coming out of them."_

Sitting down beside his wife, he passed her some soup and grilled cheese sandwich, with a container of milk. "Here baby, you have to eat."

Looking up at her brother she asked..._ "are you okay, Greggy? You're aweful quiet."_

Shrugging his shoulders he didn't answer.

_"You'll be coming home with us. We'll be looking after you till mom and dad get home."_

"Why Calista? I'm seventeen. I can look aftert myself."

_"Mom and dad specifically mentioned that if anything was to happen to them, you were to stay with me, or with MaCanna. They had their reasons. The house has been locked up already. Don took some of your clothes over to our place."_

"This is bullshit, Calista. I hate this. I hate that this even happened, you all suck."

Leaving the Hospital he went in search of his friends.

..........................................................................................

"I'll keep patrols on him Calista, if anything happens, we'll pick him up."

_"Thanks dad, I really appreciate it."_

"Maybe I should take him, sissy. He may be to much on you." said MaCanna.

_"If I can't handle him, I'll send him too you. It's just I've never seen him act like this. Something is eating at him, I'm just not sure what it is yet. You could see the pain, and hurt on his face."_

"Not only that, sissy. You could feel it in your heart. Little brother is hiding something big."

**tbc...**


	3. Loving you through the pain

Helping his wife up, they headed down to their parents room. Nearing the door, Calista could see the machine breathing life into her mother while she slept. Looking over at her father, watching the monitor as it beeped, she noticed how serine he looked, almost at peace.

Nearing their sides, she asked Donnie to push their beds together. Once he had done this, Calista linked their fingers, joining their hands.

_"Hi daddy, hi mom. It's Calsita. I know you two can hear us. We're all here mom and dad, hoping and praying you come home. I've linked your fingers together, and I also made sure they placed you side by side. This way the two of you are always together even in your sleep. I love you both so much, and you need to promise me that you'll both fight. You need to meet your grandaughters when they're born. They are going to need their papa, and nana, just as much as we need both of you. Please mom, please dad, come home..." she cried._

Leaning over her father, she kissed his lips dropping her tears onto his cheek. Then leaning over her mom, she did the same. Turning to face her husband, he wrapped her tightly in his arms, as MaCanna went next.

_"Dad... mom... I'm not sure what happened to you both. I wish we had some answers to the story, as to why you both got into that car. I know how careful you are dad. You would have never gotten into vehicle before checking. So what went wrong, dad? Where did you go wrong?" I know you can't answer, and that's okay. But you need to come home. We all need you to come home. I'm sure where you both are, it's warm, beautiful and peaceful. But it's not fair to any of us, if you leave us behind, when I know you can both fight. You're Taylor's, and_ _Taylor's never give in. They only fight, survival is all we know. Just remember that mom and dad. I love you both so much. So hurry home to us."_

Leaning over his dad, followed by his mom, he kissed them both as they slept. Turning to face the door, he seen Gregory.

"Are you coming to see mom and dad?"

Nodding his head, no. He walked back down the hall.

.........................................................................

Later that night, Donnie finally convinced Calista to head home and rest. Leaving Don with her parents, she prayed they would be okay. Walking down the hall they couldn't find Gregory.

"Now where did he go? Damn him," said Calista.

Heading out the front door, they found Gregory with a group of kids.

"Let's go Greggy, we're heading home."

"I'll be there later Calista, I'm not ready to come home."

"I don't care what you're ready for. It's two in the morning, and you have school in the morning. Now get in the God damn car."

"Gregory was getting pissed, his friends were teasing the hell out of him. Feeling his anger release, he said... "go to hell Calista. I'll be home when I get there, and that's it. Now get the hell away from me."

Seeing her husband pull up, she didn't say anything.

"Isn't he coming home with us, baby?"

"Just drive Donnie, I'm tired."

When they arrived at home, Calista called her brother.

"Hello."

"Hey bro, I need you to come over and get Gregory's stuff. I'm not going to be able too do it. He refused to come home with me, and told me to go too hell. It's all to much, with mom and dad in such bad shape."

"Okay sissy, where did you see him last?"

"At the Hospital, with that group of hoodlums he hangs with."

"I'll take care of it, sissy. Don't worry. Just rest. I love you."

"I love you too, bro. Night."

Hanging up the phone, Calista broke. Reaching for her, Donnie took her into his arms.

_"Shh... it's going to be okay, baby. I promise it will be okay."_

_"I need you to love me, Donnie. Please love me, I need to feel."_

Kissing the tears that formed on her beautiful green eyes, he seductively traced his fingers over her buttons as he unclipped each one revealing her creamy breasts. Feeling the sensual passion as her flesh shivered for more of his erotic touch. Feeling his finger rub her nipple causing her to cry out, from the sensitivity of being with child.

Donnie loved her like this, he loved her so lost in his touch, as he bent his head and flicked each nipple with his moist tongue, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down her body as he neared his beautiful daughters that were nestled safely in their sac.

Feeling her sheath grind against his shaft, he knew she was craving for his touch on her swollen bud. Carefully sitting her on the sofa, he spread her legs, and caressed his tongue across her swollen thighs, raining her with little kisses, licks, strokes that burned deep into her soul.

Watching in fevered passion, as her hands slid into his thick shoulder length hair, she pulled him closer to her liquid heat. Bringing his fingers up in a vee, he opened her vaginal lips, lowering his head as he kissed her bud, causing her to cry out his name_. "Doooooooonie..."_

Opening his mouth, he traced his tongue seductively across her bud, suckling and twirling before nearing her soaked core. Then taking his thick, long fingers, he danced them within her moist heat, while continuing to suckle, stroke and caress her swollen bud. Deeping his fingers into her, he held them within her womb, as he bit down gently on her bud. Listening to her cry, in endless pleasure as her orgasm soaked his mouth.

God she tasted like heaven. Her scent burned his nostrils in sweetness, but not as sweet as his tongue that was bathed in her nectar. Feeling his shaft cry out in pain to love her, he lifted her back onto his lap. Then looking into her eyes, he whispered...

_"I love you Calista, forever in every moment we breathe, it will be only you I love."_

With his words burning into her heart, he tenderly plunged into her warmth, sensually moving, as he felt her walls clench and kiss his shaft in ecstacy and heavenly sin. Plunging with deep even sensual strokes, while his tongue continued to dart in and out of her mouth, keeping in rhythm with their lovers dance. Both on the rise of their orgasms, he held himself deep within her, basking in the pleasure of her walls pulsating against him. So tight, so embraced, like a lovers hug, that didn't want to say goodbye.

Not wanting to release their souls from their love, he carefully nestled her into his neck, while caressing her beautiful hair. Listening to her cries, her sighs, as her tears continued to fall from her eyes. Such passionate love, from two painful souls. Souls that had been given heart wretching news about their loved ones.

Carefully picking her up in his arms, he carried her to thier room. Pulling back the comforter, he layed her in the spoon position. Then climbing in behind her, he covered her with the warmth of his arms. Shielding her from the pain that was invading her heart.

**tbc...**

**...........................................................................**

**Thanks Maja, for the review. :)**


	4. Arrested

Back outside the Hospital, MaCanna pulled up and seen his brother standing around with his friends. Getting out of the car, MaCanna gripped him by the scuff of his neck, and dragged him screaming to the car.

"Don't say a God damn word, Greggy. We've had more then enough of your shit for tonight." yelled MaCanna.

"Screw you, bro. You're not my God damn father. Now let me out of this fuckin' car."

Picking up speed, so his brother wouldn't attempt to jump out, he pulled up to their home. Parking the car, he got out, grabbed his brother and dragged him into the house.

"Now get into bed. You have school in the morning."

Storming into the room, Gregory slammed the door, waking Kincaid and Cassandra-ann.

"I'll get them MaCanna, you rest."

Sitting down, MaCanna sighed. His only thoughts were on his parents. They were laying near death, yet Gregory was acting so withdrawn and cold. So much about this day, just didn't make sense. Rubbing his hands over his face, he closed his eyes.

......................................................................................

Back in the bedroom, Gregory slipped out the window, and took off into the early morning light. Meeting back up with his friends, they decided to pull a small heist.

"Hey Gregory, you're back. Bout time, we're doing heist, you in?"

Damn right, what are breaking into?"

"The little antique shop. I know where old lady Creyton, keeps her money hidden. Stupid old bat... hates banks. So it serves her right, if she was robbed." said Jimmy.

Laughing they headed over to the antique store. taking a stone, Jimmy shot it through the window as the Don drove by with Peterson, in the Sheriff's vehicle.

"Hey... freeze. Don't any of you, move."

Getting out with Peterson, they placed the boys under arrest. Looking at Gregory with shame, he placed him into the car. Arriving at the station, Don took them all to booking. After taking prints, and their pictures, Don placed them in holding cells.

Picking up the phone, Don knew he had no choice but to add to Calista, and MaCanna's bad news. Once he contacted them, it wasn't more then ten minutes, they both showed up.

.......................................................................................

"What do you want to do, guys? He's under arrest for attempted robbery. We can leave him here with the others, or you can take him with you." said Don. "He didn't throw the stone, so he's just an accessary."

Calista sighed, as she leaned into her brother. _"Leave him for now. It's obvious we can't handle him. I think the best thing to do, would be to send him to New York, with uncle Danny. If anyone can knock some sense into him, he can. All I know... is mom and dad don't need added stress, and neither do MaCanna and I. Until our brother is ready to talk about what is eating at him, we can't help him."_

Leaning down towards his sisters neck, he whispered... _"I'll call uncle Danny."_

_..........................................................................................._

Once they explained the situation to their uncle, he agreed to take him in. Booking his flight for the morning, MaCanna and Calista walked down to holding. Nearing their brothers side, they said...

_"You have to choices Greggy. Either you stay here in jail. Or you go to New York, and live with uncle Danny till mom and dad come home to us. We've tried to give you love and understanding, but still you push us away. We don't know what is eating at you, and until you talk to us, we can't help. So the choice is now yours," _said Calista.

Shrugging his shoulders, he said... "uncle Danny's. I'll take New York."

"Okay, you'll be staying here till morning. Then we will bring your bag, and take you to the Airport. I love you, Greggy. Don't ever forget that. What we are doing, we are doing for you."

Watching as her brother teared up, he sucked them back and turned away. Leaving him alone in the holding cell, they headed back home to pack his gear.

"Think we're doing the right thing, sissy?"

"I know we are, bro. He's in alot of pain. Whatever he is dealing with, is eating away at him. I honestly think uncle Danny can get him to open up."

Nodding his agreement, they left the station.

**tbc...**

**..................................................................................................**

**Thankies again for the lovely reviews:) Maja.**


	5. Sent to NY

The following morning, Calista had to work her shift. Stopping by to see her mom and dad, she said...

_"Hey daddy, hi mom. How are you two feeling? Better I hope. I need to talk to you both for a while. MaCanna and I have tried to help Greggy through your accident, but he's not responding to us at all, daddy. Last night he was very angry with us, and refused to stay with either one of us. Please don't be upset with what I'm about tell you, okay mom and dad. Early this morning, Greggy tried to break into the little Antique shop, they were caught by Don and Petersons. Don had no choice but to take them in. Greggy's been given a choice by MaCanna and I, either he stays in jail, or he goes to New York with uncle Danny till you're both better, and ready to come home. Please don't be upset mom and dad, this is for the best. If anyone can help Greggy, it would be uncle Danny. This will also be a good way, to get Greggy away from those boys he hangs out with."_

Looking at her parents, she could see their tears fall, from their sleeping eyes. Getting up, she wiped them away.

_"Please daddy, don't cry. I promise uncle Danny will take good care of Greggy for us. He loves us kids as if we were his own." _Grabbing a tissue, Calista dabbed her mothers eyes too. She knew they could hear her. She knew they understood everything she had told them.

"Calista, your brother is on the phone." said nurse Gail.

"Thanks." Bending down she gave her parents a kiss, before leaving the room.

"Hey bro."

"Sissy, what time are you coming? Greggy's flight leaves in an hour."

"I'm on my way, bro. I'll be there in five."

Hanging up the phone, Calista headed to her locker. Hanging up her white coat, she grabbed her jacket and headed out. Arriving at the Sheriff's station, Don had Gregory ready to go.

"Hey little bro, are you all set?"

Not saying anything to his sister, he walked to the car, got in, and stared in silence out the window. Nearing the Airport, Gregory tried his hardest to hold back his tears. He really didn't want to leave North carolina, or his family. But even he knew he needed escape from the harm he had caused his mother and father. How could anyone ever forgive him, if he told, especially when he couldn't forgive himself.

Walking into the Airport lobby, Calista tried to take her brothers hand. Pulling away, he moved beside his brother.

"Flight 207 to New York, now boarding at Gate 7."

"Hey bro, have a good trip, and we'll miss you. I love you," said MaCanna.

"Me too, little bro. Lots of love and stay safe." said Calista.

"Whatever, I'll see you."

Walking down the tunnel with tears flowing from his eyes, he didn't look back.

"Sissy... don't cry. He's going to be fine. Let's get you home."

"No... I have to go back too work. Just drop me off at the Hospital." said Calista.

Once he dropped off his sister, he stopped by to see his mom and dad.

.........................................................................................................

**New york**

At the Airport, Danny was waiting with Daniella.

"Dad... how come I don't remember Gregory?"

"Cause everytime I visited your uncle and aunt, you didn't want to come. You prefered staying with your mom and friends."

"What a mistake that was, dad. I just don't understand why mom ran away with that friggin idiot."

Danny snickered, his baby was girl was just like him.

"Flight 207 from North Carolina now landing at gate 2."

"Whoa... this is his flight, what does he look like dad?"

"He looks like uncle Mac, only taller. His hair is shoulder length, given to curl from his mom. He also has very piercing eyes, they see right through your every thought."

"Mm... he sounds delicious dad. Maybe I can show him New York."

"Yeah! You best behave young lady. I won't have you corrupting your cousin."

"That's just it dad, he's not my cousin. In fact... he's no relation at all."

"I should have spanked you when you were little. You have a bad girl streak in you."

"That's cause I take after my dad. I have all his genes, thank God."

Looking down the tunnel, Danny noticed Gregory first. His only thought was... Mac would never die as long his boys were alive.

"Greg... Greg... over here." yelled Danny.

"Watching the tall, dark, and handsom stud walk toward her, she smiled wickedly.

"Damn daddy. You could have told me he looked dangerous. God... he's so hot. He's like a cross between Criss Angel, and Johnny Depp. Oh.. and his muscles, I can just imagine the size of..."

"Don't even say it, young lady. Now stop droolin' and pick up your tongue." said her dad.

"Hey Uncle, how are you?" he said with bitterness.

"I'm good kiddo, how's life in Carolina?"

"It's not good. Anyway... I'm kind of lagged, can we go please?"

Not even giving Daniella so much as a look, he walked out ahead of them.

"What's wrong with him, daddy?"

"That's what we need to find out, sweetheart. Let's go home." said her dad.

Leaving the Airport, Danny realized he had his work cut out for him.

**tbc...**


	6. Leave me alone

Back in North Carolina, Calista finally recieved the call from her uncle.

"Dr Flack." she answered.

Danny laughed. He never thought he'd here the name Dr Flack. "Hey kiddo, Greggy arrived safely. He's just getting settled."

"How is he uncle? Is he still cold?"

"He is. Just what the hell happened out there?"

"I honestly don't know. Greggy's been in trouble since the ninth grade. He fell into the wrong crowd, started ignoring mom and dads rules. Would skip classes, come in all hours of the night. They honestly couldn't handle him. Though I know daddy tried his best. But it was after the accident he really became bitter and angry. Almost as if he's fighting something inside him. I can only hope by him being in New York, you can get him to open. I'm really worried if we don't, we will all lose him, forever."

"Try not to worry, kiddo. You just think about those babies, and your parents. Greggy and I will get it figured out."

"Thanks uncle, I love you."

"I love you too, kiddo. I'll call you soon."

Hanging up the phone, Calista felt the kick. "Oww... come on girls, go too sleep."

Sneaking up behind her, Donnie wrapped his arms around her and felt the kicks. "Whoa... they are really moving today, baby." Bending down, Donnie placed his mouth near her tummy. "Hey daddy's little girls, what are you doing in there? Are you giving mommy a hard time?"

Feeling the ripples, Calista bent over, while Donnie laughed.

"Would you stop. You're killin' me here. It damn hurts, you bugger." she laughed.

Getting up, he kissed his beautiful wife. "Sorry baby, I just stopped by to see how mom and dad are doing."

"There's no change. You can stop by and visit with them, I have to go. I'll see you tonight."

Giving him another kiss, she headed down to the ER.

...................................................................................................

Back in New York, Danny recieved a call for a crime scene.

"Danni, I hafta go, dinners in the oven, I'll be back as soon as I can. Make your cousin feel at home." he yelled.

"See ya, dad." she yelled back.

Walking down the hall, she looked into Gregory's room and found him looking out over New York.

"Hey... um... we haven't met yet. So I thought I'd introduce myself. I'm Daniella Messer, Danny's daughter. It's nice to have you visit with us." Feeling her heart race, not sure why, she waited for a response. Turning to face her she paincked. His eyes were so intense, so dangerous, as they darkened almost black.

Looking away from her eyes, he roamed his down her lips, neck, breasts, thighs, legs, back up too her face. Then without another glance, he turned back, looking out the window as he said... "I'm Gregory Taylor, and I'd prefer to be left alone."

Hearing the anger and bitterness in his voice, she lowered her head. "Um... okay, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

Hearing her leave, he picked up the pillow and tossed it against the wall. He hadn't meant to be so cold toward her, but hell... the pain he was feeling in his heart for hurting his parents was slowly killing him. The dreams were the worse. Everytime he closed his eyes, he could hear his fathers voice... "son... don't forget to fix the break line before you leave."

Feeling his tears build again, he put on his shoes and took off out the door. Hearing him leave, Danni knew he knew nothing about New York.

"Shit... stupid idiot, gonna get himself killed." Putting on her shoes and coat, she grabbed her cell phone and took off after him, calling her dad along the way.

**tbc...**

**.....................................................................**

**Thankies again for the reviews, Maja. :)**


	7. Saving you

Searching the streets, Danni seen him three feet ahead of her. Calling his name, he ignored her. Running faster, she didn't see the three youths in front of her. Banging into the one guy, he turned and grabbed her.

"Aauuuuuuuuuuugh..." she screamed out.

Turning around, Gregory seen the guys laughing and holding her. Knowing he had no choice but to help her, he raced back.

"Let her go." said Gregory.

"Why should we, what's it to ya, if we keep her. Maybe we want to play wid her."

"I'll say it once more, let her go."

Laughing in Gregory's face, they tossed down Danni, and attacked Gregory all at once. Fighting them off best he could, Danni heard the siren. Turning her head, she seen her dad pull up, with uncle Sheldon. Picking the guys up, Danny and Sheldon placed them against the wall.

"What's goin' on here?" asked Danny.

"They attacked me. If not for Gregory, I don't know what would have happened daddy."

While Sheldon watched the three guys, Danny checked on his nephew. Finding him pretty beat up, Danny asked... "did you want to press charges, against these guys?"

Spitting the blood from his mouth, he shook his head no, and walked back towards Danny's home.

"Let's take em' in Sheldon, for assault on a minor."

"Hey man... that guy ain't no minor."

"Ya know what? Your right. But my little girl is. Now shut the hell up, while I read ya your rights."

.......................................................................

When Gregory arrived back at Danny's home, he found the door locked. Sitting down on the floor with dried blood on him and his clothes, he waited for Danny or Daniella to come back. Laying his head on his knees for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes he felt the light touch on his shoulder.

Looking up, he seen Daniella with pain etched on her face. "Come on Gregory, let's get you cleaned up."

Giving him her hand, he took it, allowing her to pull him up. Then walking into the house, she sat him on the kitchen chair, before grabbing the first aid kit. Looking at his sliced lip and cut cheek, she grabbed some alcohol and gauze.

"This might sting a little."

Standing in between his legs, Gregory couldn't help but stare at her full breasts. Trying not to allow his mind to wander, he consentrated on the pain. "Hisssss... damn." he said.

_"Sorry..."_ she whipered._ "Can you look up at me, so I can clean your lip."_ she said shyly.

Looking up into her eyes, she felt her world tilt. His eyes were so full of passion, desire, want, but most of all... sorrow and pain, as he continued to glare. Feeling her hand shake as she neared his lip, he gripped it.

"You're shivering, Danniella. Are you hurt?" he asked not taking his eyes off her.

_"Nooo..."_ she sighed out, trying to stop the tingles that were creeping down her sheath. _"Um... I think you're going to be okay. I better get dinner started."_

Watching her walk away, he knew he had affected her with his touch. Getting up, Gregory headed back to his room.

......................................................................

At the station, Danny knew the guys were going to get off with a warning. Sitting down, he picked up the phone and called Calista.

"Dr. Flack."

"Hey kiddo, how's it goin'?"

"What happened, uncle Danny?" Calista asked with concern.

"How did you...."

"He's my brother, plus you called me not more then four hours ago, to tell me he arrived. So I ask again, what happened?"

"Nothing bad. He saved Daniella from being attacked by three guys. He's a little beat up, but he'll survive. I just didn't want you to panic. I promised to keep you informed, and I am."

"Jesus... how's Danni?"

"She's good. A little shaken up, but she'll survive. She's a New Yorker, after all." laughed Danny.

As Calista was about to say something else, she heard the code blue alarm go off.

"I have too run, Danny. I'll talk to you soon, bye."

Hanging up the phone, Danny headed home to check on his nephew.

...................................................................

Walking in the door, he could hear his daughter setting the table.

"Hi sweetie, where's Greggy?"

"He's in his room. I cleaned his cuts best I could, dad."

"Thanks sweetheart. I'll be out in a minute."

Heading down the hall, Danny knocked on Gregory's door.

"Yeah!"

"It's uncle Danny, can I come in?"

"It's your home," he said.

Opening the door, Danny noticed his split lip and cut cheek. Nearing his side, he checked it out.

"This your first fight?" asked Danny.

"No... I've been in several back home. Doesn't matter, I'm fine."

"Okay... ya comin' out for dinner?"

Sighing deep, he knew Danny wouldn't stop bothering him till he did. Walking pass him, he headed to the kitchen and sat down. Walking over with the glazed pork chops, Daniella placed two on his plate, followed by two for her dad, and one for herself. Then placing down the potato, buns and vegetable, she had them help themselves.

...............................................................................

During dinner silence filled the Messer home, leaving Daniella feeling uncomfortable. She liked to talk, always had. "Um... so... what do you do for fun in Baily, Gregory?"

"Not alot. It's a very small town, most my time is spent with friends, and hanging out."

"Oh... hm... do you have a girlfriend back home?"

Looking into her eyes, he could see the mischief. She was obviously falling for him, something he never expected. Deciding to tease her a little, he said... "three of them, one is never enough. You need to have more in case one gets too clingy. That way you can toss her aside, and still have two in waiting."

Danny almost choked on his potato, Calista's face was priceless, she was not shocked, oh no, she was riddled with anger and jealousy.

"Oh... well... too each their own I guess. If you excuse me, I'll get dessert." she spatted out.

Pushing back her chair, Gregory smirked, she was not only beautiful when angry, but drop dead gorgeous too. Looking at his uncle, he winked. Danny knew he should be pissed that his daughter was falling for Gregory, yet he couldn't. Not when this was the first time Gregory had shown any response, to contact.

**tbc...**


	8. Take away my pain

Later that night, Danny and Daniella woke to Gregory's screams. Running into the room, Danny shook him awake.

"Greggy, Greggy, wake up. Greggy..." yelled Danny.

Opening his eyes he tried to catch his breath. He could see the car rolling down the ravine, he could see his parents lifeless bodies laying in the Hospital bed, of an ICU. Scrambling from the bed, he ran into the washroom.

"Oh daddy, what is he battling?"

"I don't know sweetheart, go back to bed."

Leaving the room, Daniella listened from the door. Hearing the bathroom door open, she waited.

"You okay, kiddo?" asked Danny.

"I'm fine, just tired. Can you leave please. It was just a dream."

"Okay, but if you change your mind, I'll be up for a while. So you can come talk, if you like."

Running back to her room, she waited till her father went back downstairs. Then nearing Gregory's room, she could hear him sniffling. Walking in, in her pajama bottoms and spaghetti strap shirt, she climbed in behind him. Not saying a word, she wrapped her arm around his waist, just holding him.

Feeling the soft, warm body against him, he moved in closer to her side.

_"Shh... it's going to be okay, Gregory. I promise we will get through whatever is tearing you up inside."_ whispered Daniella.

Hearing the silence now fill the room. Daniella realized he was sleeping. Carefully getting up from the bed, she heard her father leave out the door. Knowing he had a crime scene, she stood as she felt the arm pull her back.

_"Please Daniella. Please stay."_

Daniella could feel her heart race, she could feel her body heat. Thinking back to six months ago, when she had almost given herself to Brandon. Changing her mind at the last minute, knowing in her heart he wasn't the right one, knowing that she couldn't break her daddy's heart by sleeping with a guy. Now to have battle her own demon again. She knew if she stayed, there would be no turning back, there would be no innocence left if she gave herself to him willing. But what could she do? He was so broken inside.

Laying back down beside him, she stared into his eyes. Seeing the pain, that was draining his heart from feeling happiness and warmth. Taking her hand she caressed his cheek, wiping at his tear that fell from his eye. Moving herself in closer, she could feel the heat of his warm breath upon her lips.

_"Don't be scared, Daniella. I promise I'll never hurt you."_

Scared? What the hell was scared? She was terrified of the feelings that were coursing through her. Never had she felt such a sensual pull of virginal desire. It was like he had her tranced in a web of pure seduction and lust. Lowering his head, she felt his lips touch hers, softly, lightly, leaving an unnatural raw need.

"Open for me Daniella, let me taste you."

Daniella was begining to realize he had obviously made love before. His skills were to advanced to be virginal. Opening her mouth, she accepted his tongue as it stroked across hers. Dueling tenderly, like he had all night to seduce her into his world of carnal knowledge. Feeling him break the kiss, his tongue slithered down her neck, to her breast. Feeling as he lifted her shirt, sliding his hand under, pulling it up, exposing her already taunt nipples.

Knowing where his tongue was going to roam, Daniella tensed as she felt the soft tender stroke, followed by the gentle suckling that brought a warmth to her sheath. Gregory knew he was scaring her, he could feel the innocence pour from her soul. Yet he couldn't stop. How could he when she was the purity that kept his haunts at bay.

Suckling deeper, he heard her cry out as her body bucked off the bed. Sliding his hand down her waist to her thigh, he slid his fingers in between, teasing her already swollen wet bud.

_"Aaaaaaah... please Gregory... stop... you're scaring me."_ she sobbed.

Realizing what he was doing, coming back to his surroundings. He looked at Daniella with shame.

"God... I'm so sorry, Daniella." Scrambling from the bed , he dressed and took off from the house. Hearing the door slam, Daniella knew she couldn't follow this time, not this late at night. Reaching for the phone, she called her dad.

**tbc...**

**.............................................**

**Thanks for the review Maja**


	9. Getting it all out

When Danny recieved the call, he was processing the crime scene with Sheldon and Adam.

"Messer."

"Daddy... you have find Gregory, he ran away again. Please daddy, before he gets hurt."

"Calm down Danni. When did he leave?"

"Just a few minutes ago, daddy. Please find him, he's in so much pain."

"Okay Danni, just calm down. I'll find him."

Hanging up the phone, Danny informed Sheldon and Adam he had to leave. Grabbing his kit, he tossed it into the vehicle and took off. Searching the streets that were near his home, Danny knew he would come across him. Looking over to the left, he seen Gregory walking along 42nd. Beeping the horn, Gregory looked and seen his uncle. He knew he could run, but he also knew his uncle wouldn't hesitate to put on the siren and embarrass him.

Walking over to his side, Danny said... "get in. Now... Greggy, don't make me tell you again. You already disrupted my crime scene, don't piss me off anymore."

Getting into the car, Gregory slammed the door.

"Put on your damn belt, now." said Danny.

Once he was buckled in, Danny drove home. Parking the vehicle, they walked into the house. Storming into the bedroom, he slammed the door again for the second time. Danny had had enough. He wasn't about to take that attitude from anyone, especially from a seveteen year old child.

Opening the door, he found Gregory staring out the window.

"Want to tell me what that was about? Do you?" asked Danny.

_"I tried to seduce your daugher, I wanted her, how does that make you feel uncle. Knowing that I can come into your home and tried to take what was yours,"_ he hissed.

Danny looked at his daughter.

"Nothing happened daddy, honest. He's just trying to upset you."

_"Am I? Who are you going to believe? I can still taste your daughter on my lips." _Gregory knew he was pushing Danny over the top. But this was what he wanted. He needed his pain to stop, and if it meant taking a beating, he'd take it, just to have the ache of what he did to his parents go away.

_"Get out..." _Danny hissed at his daughter. "_Get out, now..."_

Running to her room, she slammed her door. Then she heard it, the sound of two bodies wrestling in a room. The sound of furniture being banged into, the sound of cursed words, and angry shouts. Danni could feel her tears pour, never had she seen her father this angry inside.

_"You son of a bitch, you dare touch my daughter,"_ as Danny gripped him in a hold. Wrestling out of it, like his brother had taught him, Gregory slammed his uncle to the ground, rolling and banging into the dresser as the items fell upon them. So much anger and hate, as Danny finally held him in a manouver he couldn't escape.

_"How dare you do this to your parents. How dare you act like a spoiled child, while they lay near death. How dare you spend your teenage years, giving them grief. You don't deserve a family, you don't deserve the life you've been given, do you know that? You're a little screwed up brat, and I'll be damned if you're going to come into my home, and take what is mine."_

Hearing the silence, followed by a heart wretching scream, Danny felt the grip of arms wrap around him tightly, almost smothering, as he heard the cries of a child.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for hurting them. I'm sorry for not fixing the breaks, like they asked. I'm sorry for almost killing them. I didn't mean too, I didn't mean to cause my mom and dad harm. It was my fault, my fault uncle. I caused their accident. I allowed them to get into that car that I was suposed to fix. It's all my fault. You're right... I don't deserve them, I don't deserve anyone. I hate myself so much, for hurting them."

Danny felt his own tears build. This poor child living with the haunting guilt that he had caused his parents crash. Such weight to be carried on his shoulders alone. No wonder he had pulled away from everyone. He was terrified, terrified of being disowned by those he loved. Such an ache of guilt, not knowing how to share, or release his secret to anyone.

Pulling Gregory closer into his arms, he leaned toward his ear and whispered... It's okay, Greggy. Now we know what was eating at your soul, we can help you heal. Do you hear me, Greggy? We will help you heal."

Danny knew the next few weeks were going to be intense for Gregory. For now that he had opened up his wound, Danny would have to help him heal it again, before sending him home. Home to face, where it all began.

**tbc...**


	10. Parental talk

A short time later, Danny noticed Gregory's cries had stopped. Looking down at him, he found him sleeping. Knowing he was to muscular and large to lift, Danny gently shook him awake.

"Greggy... come on kiddo. Let's get you into bed."

Helping him stand, Danny walked him over the bed, watching as he crawled in, Danny covered him and left the room. Seeing his daughter in the hall, Danny took her by the hand to his room.

"Sit young lady. I wanna know exactly what happened tonight, after I left?"

"I heard Gregory quietly crying. So I walked in and climbed in behind him. Just to hold him for a while. Then he turned toward me, and I seen his tears. Nothing bad happened daddy. We just shared a kiss. Then he realized what he was doing, and ran out. All he kept saying was he was sorry, he didn't mean for it to happen."

"What did ya feel when he kissed you Danni ? I have a feelin' the two of you are leaving somethin' out."

Lowering her head, she whispered... "warm daddy. His kiss left me feeling cherished and warm. I'm sorry daddy, but I'm falling for him. I really like him daddy, alot."

Danny knew this was going to happen eventually. He just never figured it would be with Gregory. Though now he wondered, if his daughter had been sexual active with other boys. Danny knew he had discussed with Danni, that when she felt the urge to become sexual active, she was to let him know and he'd take her to the doctor. He understood the youth of today, and didn't want to see his little girl pregnant at fifteen.

"Danni... are you sexual active?"

"No daddy. I mean... there was one boy. At a party three months ago. We got really hot and heavy. Alot of under the clothes. But when he tried to convince me to go further, I stopped him. I couldn't do it after I had promised to come to you, before I took that step , so you could take me to the doctor. I kept my promise daddy."

Nodding that he understood, he asked... "Does Gregory feel the same way, Danni ? Did the kiss leave him with the same feeling ?"

"I don't know daddy? I'd like to hope it did."

Hearing the conversation from the bedroom, Gregory climbed from his bed and walked into Danny's room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I can't help but feel an explanation is in order. When Daniella came into my room, I felt her hands wrap around me. Feeling a little comforted, I turned to face her. It was when she felt my cheek, catching my tear I felt the pull. Before I could control my urge, I kissed her. I can honestly tell you Danny, that she made me feel just as cherished. I've had four girlfriends in my time, and I'm not innocent, not since I was fifteen and had my virginity taken by a senior cheerleader. What I can honestly tell you. Is what I felt with Daniella, was beautiful and passionate. So yes... I'm falling for her, just as much as she is falling for me."

Danny had to give him props, for being man enough to admit what he had done. Now knowing where the kids stood, it was now his decision whether to allow his daughter to date Gregory, or not.

"I appreciate your honesty, Greggy. Now if you could give me a few more minutes with my daughter."

"Of course Danny. Night Daniella, I'll see you later in the morning."

Once Danny heard his door shut, he turned to his little girl again.

"Okay, Daniella. Tomorrow first thing, you and I are going to the doctor. I'd feel a hell of alot better knowin' you are protected against pregnancy. Then I want ya to promise me that if you ever get the urge, that you'll make sure Greggy uses a condom. Birth control doesn't protect against social diseases, understand ? I love you, Danni and if ya feel ready to make love, I want to make sure yur well protected."

"Okay dad," she giggled.

"What's so funny, brat?"

"I just can't believe my dad is talking to me about things a mom should be."

"This is the 2000's brat, think I don't know what goes on in a teenagers mind. Alot of things have changed. Sexual intercourse is a natural, open topic now. Like I said... I'd prefer to be open and honest with you, then have you come home pregnant at fifteen. Now... give me a kiss, and get into bed."

Giving her dad a kiss, Danni left her fathers room.

Walking to the window, Danny looked out over New York. He had a feeling, he was going to lose his little girl to Gregory. He just hoped to hell, that Gregory would decide to make New York his home. For without his little girl close to him, Danny would have no one left, in his life.

**tbc...**


	11. Planning your surprise

Two months later...

Back in Baily, Calista had noticed the change in her parents. It had been a long two months of pins and needles, waiting to see if they'd finally wake. Calling the family, they all came into the room.

"Did you call Gregory in New York, sissy?"

"No... I haven't. Not until we know for sure this is a good sign. I spoke with uncle Danny the other day and he knows what is eating at Gregory. When I asked him what it was, he said it wasn't his place to say. So for now, we are still in the dark. But... Danny said he had been openly talking to him about his behaviour, and we should be prepared for a different Gregory, when he comes home. Oh... one more thing, it seems Gregory and Daniella have formed a very tight bond. Danny said they are dating." smiled calista.

"Hm... looks like we made the right choice after all, sissy. I'm happy he's doing so well, let's just hope when he comes home to explain, he stays with us and doesn't decide to live in New York with Danny and Daniella."

Nearing their parents bed, they leaned down and whispered...

"Mornin' mom, mornin' dad. It's Calista and MaCanna. We spoke with your doctors and they informed us that all your brainwave activity was good. They also told us, that there is nothing holding you both from waking up. So we need you to come home now. I'm due any day, and I would love your new grandaughters, to meet their grandmother and grandfather. Gregory's doing fine. It seems he's dating Danny's daughter, Daniella. Danny seems to think they are very serious about each other. He went so far as to say..._" I think I'm going to be losing my baby girl."_

Watching for any change, MaCanna seen his fathers hand twitch. Reaching down he linked their fingers. "Dad... if you can hear me, squeeze my fingers. Come on dad, please." said MaCanna.

Feeling the light squeeze, MaCanna looked down to be sure. "Good dad, I knew you could hear us. Now come home to us, open your eyes soon dad, we are all waiting for you." Kissing his fathers cheek, he helped relink his parents fingers together.

"This is great news, sissy. They are both responding to us. I'm going to call New York." said MaCanna.

Leaving the room, MaCanna headed home to call New York.

..........................................................................

Back in New York, Gregory and Daniella had been sharing a beautiful relationship for two months now. They still hadn't gone the final step in their relationship, even though they knew they could. It just seemed neither of them were interested now they had permission. Walking through the park hand in hand, they neared a tree, pulling her aside, he placed her against it.

"Hello beautiful, got a kiss for me?"

Daniella smiled. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she softly touched her lips to his. Feeling her world tilt again, she deepened the kiss, inviting his tongue in to play. Losing themselves, she felt his hands slide down to her bum, as the shudder reached her core.

Breaking the kiss, before they got to carried away, Gregory took her hand again. Deciding too play a little, Daniella let go of his hand, and jumped on his back.

"Piggyback me Gregory," she whispered against his ear.

Piggybacking her through the park, he asked... "have you decided what you'd like to do for your sweet sixteen in two days, Danniella ?"

"Not really. I'm not into the party thing. Maybe just a quiet evening for two, on my dads rooftop." she smiled.

"I'd like that. We can have take-out, bring out some soft music, and a blanket." said Gregory. Nearing the apartment, Gregory noticed Danny waiting for them. Looking at his face, Gregory knew it wasn't good.

"Hey kids, inside. We need to talk."

Seeing the sadness in her fathers eyes, Danni had a feeling Gregory would be going home.

**tbc...**


	12. First time

Once they were sitting down, Danny said...

"Gregory, I heard from your brother MaCanna today. It seems your parents are responding to communication. Your sister seems to feel that they will be waking up soon. Um... I guess what I'm trying to say is... it's time to go home and face your family."

"When? When do I have too go back?"

"Your brother left a ticket for you at the Airport. It's for tomorrow mornin' at eight."

"At eight? Tomorrow? But that's too soon. I had plans with Danni tomorrow for her birthday."

"Sorry Gregory, your brother insisted it was time for you too come home."

Daniella got up, ran to her room slamming her door. Her only thought being, she was never going to see him again.

"She'll be fine Gregory. Are you nervous about facing your sister and brother?"

"No... he teared up. What I'm scared of, is leaving Danni behind. I don't want to lose her. I need your help. I need you to help me set up dinner for her on the roof. I need music, and a blanket. Her birthday is coming a day early."

Getting Gregory everything he needed, he helped him set it up. Then leaving the kids alone, Danny headed over to Sheldon's, while Gregory showered and changed. Knocking on Danni's door, she answered it. Looking into her sad eyes, he took her by the hand and lead her up to the roof. Seeing all the beautiful candles, soft music, and food, she cried all over again.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Daniella. May have this dance?"

Taking his hand, he walked them to the middle of the roof. Then placing her hands around his neck, while he placed his on her waist, they slowly danced to the music. Moving in closer, Gregory could feel here her soft cries.

"Hey... come on Danni, please don't cry. This is suppose to be your night."

In the barest of whispers, he heard... _"love me Gregory. Please love me before you leave."_

Sweeping her up in his strong arms, he carried her downstairs to the bedroom. Laying her across her bed, he dimmed the lights, allowing only the streetlights to light the bedroom in their shadows. Coming back to her side, he knealt on the bed, and helped her into a seated position.

Taking his fingers, he lightly danced them along her arms, reaching her waist, where he brought her shirt up and over her head. Reaching for her ponytail, he released her beautiful hair as it fell to the bottom of her waist.

Tenderly kissing her shoulders, her neck, her clevege, before unclipping her bra. Carefully laying her back down, he admired her full, well rounded breasts as his fingers softly stroked her nipples, leaving her to shudder.

Laying her back down, he reached for the clip of her jeans, sliding them down her legs, exposing her beautiful black lace panties. Feeling his shaft ache to be released, he closed his eyes and tried to cool his thoughts. All he knew, was that she was a virgin, and she desereved to brought into the world of sensual love, with tenderness and care.

Deciding to leave his clothes on for now. he layed himself upon her. Then looking into her eyes, he whispered..._ "this is forever Danni. You understand that, right?" _Danni didn't know what to believe, all she knew was that he was going away, and that left her feeling empty inside, cause she knew in her heart, he wouldn't be coming back.

"_Yes Gregory, it's forever," _she cried. Tracing his tongue across her lips, he whispered for her to open for him, and as she did, he plunged his tongue deep into her mouth. Dueling with softness, he slid his tongue across her neck, nearing her ear as he suckled the lobe with his lips. Moving lower, her came to the beautiful valley of her breasts. Taking her nipple into his mouth, he felt her hips buck up off the bed.

Not breaking stride, he traced his tongue along her belly button, her hips, her inner thighs. Then spreading her legs wide, he bit down onto her black panites, scraping his teeth along her folds, as her first orgasm burst through the lace.

Looking up from between her legs, he seen her head lulling side to side, as she was lost within his touch. Remvoing her panties, he lifted her leg over his shoulder, spread her folds, and plunged his tongue up her soaken core. Hearing her cry out his name, drove him wild with need, as he felt his shaft grow to it's full length against the crotch of his jeans.

While continuing to stroke her core, he unclipped his pants, and slid them down his legs. Not allow her to see his thickness, his length, that would bring her to endless orgasm after the pain. Taking the condom, he opened it, sliding up onto his thick, long shaft with ease and skill. Then sliding his tongue back up her body, he crammed his tongue back into her mouth, allowing her to taste her own beautiful aura that had drowned him in her passion.

Positioning the head of his shaft on her core, he felt the tighness as he gave her the fist two inches. God... she was tight. He could feel her wall begin to stretch as he slid in another three inches.

_"God Danni... you're so tight," _he whispered against her mouth.

_"Is that good ?"_ she whispered, unsure if she should be or not.

_"Yeah that's good. It's more then good, Danni, it's erotically beautiful."_ Giving her another two inches he felt her barrier that kept him form her womb. Even with six inches in her, he could feel his shaft try to plunge forward with greed. Sliding in another inch, he heard her cry out.

_"Shh... it's okay, Danni. I'm having trouble breaking through your virginal skin, I don't want to hurt you."_ he said with sensual patients.

Danni knew that there was no way to be gentle, she knew that the pain, no matter how gentle, or slow, was still going to hurt like hell. Looking into Gregory's eyes she said...

_"Just move Gregory, please... just break through, it hurts worse to wait." _she cried.

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, so sorry for hurting you..." _as he plunged forward with brute force. Hearing her intake of breath, followed by the tears pouring from her eyes, he placed his hand between them and worked her bud with his finger. Feeling her beocme moist again, he slowly slid out of her, before plunging back in.

He knew he was still hurting her, her body was so tense, her nails stung as they scratched down his back. Placing his hands under her bum, he pushed her in an upward position, trying to open her walls more to accept his length. Watching her expression, he seen her eyes go dark, felt her hips raise to meet his off the bed.

Knowing the pain had passed, he pulled out of her, before sliding back in. Seeing only passion now, he continually plunged, rocked, and grinded agaisnt her. Feeling her walls tense again, he knew she was nearing orgasm.

_"Are you ready Danni? Please tell me you're ready sweetheart. I want you to release with me. I want us to come together, in our love."_ Wrapping her arms tightly around him, he felt her walls clench his shaft, as his pulsated, coming together in her first encounter of sweet love. Feeling her legs quiver, he rained soft kisses along her beautiful tear stained eyelashes. Then carefully removing himself from her, he peeled back the condom, and tossed it into the garbage can beside her bed.

Seeing the blood, he got up and told her he'd be right back. Running the water on warm, he grabbed a washcloth, mild soap, and brought it back to the bed with the basin of warm water. Carefully soaking the cloth, he gently washed her folds as she cried from the tenderness. Seeing the blood cover the white of the cloth, let Gregory knowing she had bled quite a bit.

Once he had her clean, he headed to her drawer and pulled out a pair of soft silk panties, instead of lace. Sliding them up on her, he then grabbed her sweat pants, placing them on her too. Reaching for her t-shirt, he placed it over her head and picked her up in his arms. Carrying her back to the roof, he laid her upon the blankets and pillows.

Never had she felt so pampered and loved. Never did she think her first experience would be this warm and loving. Reaching for the two glasses of grape juice, that were in the flutes. He passed one to Danni.

_"Happy birthday, my beautiful lady. I hope I made all your dreams come true."_

**tbc...**


	13. Leaving you behind

Pulling a little box from his pocket, he passed it too her.

"For me? Thank you, Gregory. Thank you for my firsts of everything." she cried. Opening the little box, she seen the beautiful heart shaped necklace that had their initials engraved with a little heart seperating them. _"It's so dainty Gregory. Can you help me put it on?"_

Lifting her beatiful hair, Gregory clipped it around her neck, before tenderly kissing her.

"Are you very sore, Danni?"

"Not really. Just a little, but the next time it will be better. Right?" she asked shyly.

Smiling he reached for their cold take-out. Picking up a fork full of the cold chicken chow mein, he fed it to her. "Mm... this is wonderful, even if it is cold." she said. Hearing the rooftop door open, they seen Danny.

"Hey kids, have any extra? Sheldon isn't a great cook, so I'm kinda starvin'." said Danny.

"Sure Daddy, help yourself."

Passing her father a plate, he seen the beautiful heart shaped necklace. Reaching for it, he admired the initials. Knowing how serious the kids were, Danny wondered who would be moving where, in a few years. Not wanting to bring it up tonight. He enjoyed their last evening together with Gregory.

...................................................................................

The following morning, Danni woke feeling the stiffness between her legs. Carefully sliding from the bed, she headed into the shower. Running the spray across her skin, she cried. She knew this was the day she'd be saying goodbye to Gregory.

Dressing in her track pants and white t-shirt, she sat down on the bed and combed her hair. Looking into the garbage bin, she seen the condom from last night. Tying the bag, she carried it out to the chute. Tossing it down, she seen Gregory come out.

"Hey sweetheart, are you ready to come too the Airport?"

Running into his arms, she cried, Loud heart wretching cries that broke his heart. Watching from the door, Danny knew taking his daughter was not a good idea.

"Danni... I think it might be best for you to stay home. This is too upsetting for you," said her father with concern.

"Your dad is right, Danni. I don't want to remember you by your tears. Please, try and stop crying. I'll be back soon, honest."

"How? How... when you have school, and I have school. How can we see each other? Holidays are so far away."

"Shh... come on Danni." Raising her face to his, he passionately kissed her. Deeping the kiss, he lowered his hand to her bum, back up to her back, before sweeping her up infront of her father. Carrying her to her room, he layed her upon the sheets. "Goodbye Danni. I'll see you soon, I promise."

Leaving the room, before he changed his mind, he didn't look back. For he knew if he did, he would never go home.

Arriving at the Airport, he picked up his ticket from the teller. Then heading to Gate 6, he turned and faced Danny.

"Do me a favor, Danny. Tell Danni, I'll be back before she knows it. Thanks for everything." Hugging Danny goodbye, he walked down the tunnel toward the plane.

.................................................................................

When Gregory arrived back in Baily, MaCanna was waiting for him at the Airport.

"Greggy... good to have you home." said MaCanna as he embraced him.

"Thanks, how's mom and dad?" asked Gregory.

"They're awake. They woke yesterday. They're very tired, but very alrert. They've been asking for you. That's why we put the rush on you coming home." said MaCanna.

Getting into his brothers car, they headed over to the Hospital.

**tbc...**


	14. Facing my fears

Back in New York, Danny came in the door, and found Danni cleaning. Watching as she whized across the rooms, dusting, sweeping, shinning windows, and doing dishes, he grabbed her in his arms and held her still.

"You need to stop Danni. Look at me. Look at me young lady, now." said her father.

Looking up at her father with fresh tears, he said... "I have a message to give you from Gregory. He said to let you know, that he would be back before you know it."

"Oh daddy, I'm sorry. I never thought I would miss him this quickly. Why did he have too go home? He could have stayed here."

"He needs to face his guilt, Danni. Else he will never move on. He needs to tell his parents the truth, no matter how much it hurts them."

"I know daddy. I just don't understand how I fell in love with him so quickly. What if he doesn't love me, like I love him? Then what?"

"Danni, if he didn't love you. He wouldn't be coming back." said her dad.

Snuggling in closer to her dad, she layed her head on his chest and fell into sleep.

...........................................................................................

Back in Baily, MaCanna and Gregory pulled into the Hospital parking. Heading up the elevator the silence could be cut with a knife. Gregory wasn't sure what was going on, he felt like he didn't belong there anymore.

As the elevator doors opened, he seen his sisters pertruded stomach. " Little bro.... you're back. We missed you so much." Hugging him in a vice like grip, he tried to smile.

"Okay Calista, that's enough. I need to see mom and dad."

Releasing him from her arms, they watched as he walked towards their room. Seeing him take a deep breath, they knew their little bro's story was about to be told. Opening the door, he walked in. Looking toward the beds, he seen his parents in the same one. Funny how he pictured this exact picture in his head. He knew his parents had never been apart. Even in near death, they shared the experience together. Such an amazing bond of strength and love after all these years.

"Look at you, son. You've changed. You've gotten so tall, and there is an aura around you. New York must have done something for you." said his father.

"Um... it did, dad. Listen... about the accident. I'm really sorry it happened. It was my fault dad and mom. I was the one who put you here. I meant to fix the breakline, but I forgot when the guys came by. They distracted me, and I forgot. I'm so, so, sorry, and I only hope you can forgive me."

MaCanna and Calista were listening at the door, they couldn't believe what they were hearing. How could someone forget? Especially when it came to family. Looking over at their parents, MaCanna could see the hurt and pain in his fathers eyes. The look that said..._ "I just don't get it. How could you forget?"_

"Please dad, say something. Mom... please. It was an accident, I'm so sorry, sorry for all the grief and hurt I've caused you both, for the last six years. Sorry for all the rudeness and disrespect, you've had to take from me. I love you both so much, and I'm so sorry I almost killed you both. But please... just say something."

Mac wasn't sure what to say, neither was Stella. For their son to carry that kind of guilt after their accident, must have been torturous for him. To go through the last three months, terrified that he'd be hated for making a mistake. But the saddest part for them, was him thinking they wouldn't love him anymore. For no matter what a child did wrong, a parent always forgave.

"It's okay son, we understand. We're sorry too. Sorry for making you carrying all that guilt inside you for the last three months. The only thing I can't fathom, is why you would even think we couldn't forgive you. You are our flesh and blood. You are our child. It's our job to nurture, love and care for you, even when you become an adult. A parents job is never done. It just saddens me, that you felt you had to run away from this. That's what hurts the most, son. So we're sorry, for making you feel so insecure about our love."

"No dad. Don't ever think that. You didn't make me insecure," he cried. "I made myself insecure. You're not to blame for my mistakes, or my insecurities. Those were made by me through my life. It had nothing to do with you, or with mom. Don't ever say you're sorry again, dad. For you have nothing to be sorry for."

Running to his parents side, he fell into their arms. Wrapping their arms around him, they realized that their Gregory had truly come home. "It's going to be okay. Shh... we love you, son. Just relax, we got you."

"There's more dad. I want to go back too New York. I'd like to transfer there. I've fallen in love with Daniella. All I know, is I need to be close to her. She needs me. I love her dad and mom. Love her so much."

"You can't be serious, Greggy? You can't leave, Baily. How can you just leave us all behind?" cried Calista. "You're our brother, this is your home, you just can't come home and leave again. You just can't. You have to wait till I have my babies at least. They need to know their uncle."

Feeling the slight pressure in her back, followed by the gush of water, she knew the time had come to give birth. "Oh God... my water broke. I'm in labor, someone call Donnie."

Pushing their call button, the nurse ran into the room.

"Dr Flack, what is it?" asked the student nurse.

"What the hell do you think? I'm having my babies. Oh God... it hurts, I can feel them, and they don't want to wait."

"Um... err... everyone is on a code blue, I don't know what to do. Um... help me lift your sister," said the student nurse to MaCanna, and Gregory.

Picking up their sister in their arms, they carried her to the bed. while the student nurse called for a doctor.

_"Dr Carter, please report to the ICU, Dr Carter, report to the ICU,"_ said the nurse at the desk.

"Oh Christ... listen to me bro, I need you to pull off my pants. hurry, I can feel the head. NOW... GOD DAMN IT!"

Not wanting to be told again, MaCanna pulled off his sisters pants, followed by her panties. Then covering her with the sheet, she raised her legs.

"NOW LOOK. I need you to catch them, as they come down. MACANNA... LISTEN TO ME."

MaCanna snapped out of stupor. Watching from the bed, Stella, Mac and Gregory were enjoying the show. Their son and brother looked ill. Checking under the sheet, he seen the baby's head already out, and part of the shoulders. Placing his hand around his nieces shoulders, he held her as she slid out screaming.

Hearing the doctor come running into the room, she took the first baby from MaCanna, as the second one slid through. Holding his second niece against him, he cried. They were beautiful. So big and healthy, as they screamed their hello.

"Oh my sissy. They are so beautiful." cried MaCanna as Donnie ran into the room.

"Well, well... it's about time daddy," said Mac with a grin, as he watched the doctor pass Donnie the scissors to cut their cords.

Passing the first little girl to her daddy, Donnie kissed her tiny rosebud lips, as he welcomed her into the world. Passing the second girl to Calista, she held her close to her chest.

"Looks like our two grandbabies need names," said Stella.

Walking the first twin over to grandma, he placed her in her arms. Then taking the second twin, he placed her in her grandfathers arms. While they cooed and awed them, Donnie and Calista discussed names for their beautiful girls.

**tbc...**


	15. Confessions

Later that evening, Calista was taken to her room with her twins, Destinee and Darla, leaving Gregory more time with his mom and dad.

"Mom, dad, I hope you can understand my need to be with Danni in New York. It's not that I don't love Baily. I mean we grew up here, it's just Danni is part of my life now too, but I promise to always come back and visit."

Mac and Stella were more then understanding. They had actually been discussing this since they woke. They also felt the need to return home to New York. They knew these were their golden years, and to be with those they had long missed, would make their lives complete.

"If you could calm down for five minutes son. We'd like to give you our answer. You're mother and I had decided before you even came home to move back to New York. We planned on talking to you about it. But then you started your ramblings, and we couldn't get a word in edge wise. New York has always been our home son, and now that your mother and I are fully retired and doing nothing, we decided it was time to go home."

"Are you serious dad? What about your grandbabies? What about Don, MaCanna and Calista?"

"Well... as for Don, Virgina and Jessica, they'll be coming too. Donnie, your sister and the twins will be following in a few months. Donnie wants to be sure he can secure work, in New York first. As for your brother, he's happy here with Lisa-ann and his kids. Though he said they will visit New York."

"Wow... this is so awesome. But there is only one problem."

"What's that son?"

"Jessica. We dated for a while, but when I broke up with her, she really didn't accept it. I'm not sure how she's going to handle my relationship with Danni."

"Once we get to New York, that will all change. It's not going to take Jessica long to find someone new to love. It's not that she's not over you son, cause she is. It's just raw for her. You were her first real boyfriend."

"Cool... so when do we leave, dad?" asked Gregory with excitment.

"You can leave today with Don, Virginia and Jessica. You'll be staying with Danny. I already talked to him this morning. He also informed me that Daniella's been moping for the last week. Mostly because he hasn't told her you're coming back yet. He felt you would prefer to surprise her."

"Oh this is great dad, but where are we going to live when you get to New York?"

Danny still has the house that we gave them when we were concidering moving back before you were born. But we changed our mind and gave them our home as a wedding gift. After Danny and Lindsay divorced, Danny put the house on the market, but it hasn't sold yet. So we bought it back. Everything is already there, and here is your key."

"But why give me the key, dad? I thought you wanted me to stay with Danny."

"Well... your mother and I figured, you could fix up the house for us, before we arrive. I'm sure Danni would love to help you. Just remember to behave yourselves." winked his dad.

"Thanks dad. Thank you both for trusting me. I'm going to get ready. I can't wait to see Danni. I love you both."

Running from the room, Gregory headed to the little gift shop, and purchased one of the globes like his mother had been given. Admiring the picture inside, he smiled. It was like a rainbow of colors swirled together, like two bodies twisting in a heated, sexual embrace. Smiling at Rose, he paid for it and headed to the Airport to meet Don, Virginia and Jessica.

.......................................................................................

When he arrived and they were waiting for their flight, Jessica stared at Gregory with saddness. Not being able to handle her glare, he got up and walked to the washroom.

"Jessica, you have to stop this. He doesn't love you, you need to accept that." said her mom.

"I can't mom, how can he just not love me, anymore. I told him I was sorry for thinking myself in love with Thomas. He should be able to forgive me." cried Jessica.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, you made your choice. You can't have him back, just cause it didn't work out with Thomas." said her dad.

Hearing the call for their flight, they boarded with Gregory sitting beside Don. While Jessica was in front of them with her mom. During their flight, no words were spoken between the kids, such silence as the plane flew its destination, finally landing in New York.

Coming off the plane, Gregory seen Danny standing there waiting.

"Good to have you back kiddo. You know where to find her, now go get her." smiled Danny.

Once Gregory took off, Jessica asked... "get who uncle?"

"Daniella, her and Gregory have been seeing each other for four months now. I thought you knew that?"

Don, gave Danny the look too late. Realizing he should have said nothing, he stuck his hands in his pockets. "Sorry bout' that, Jessica. I thought you knew."

"It's okay, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Can we go now dad. I'd like to see our place." said Jessica sadly.

"Sure sweetheart. Let's go."

Leaving the Airport, Jessica held back her tears.

**tbc...**

**..................................................................................................**

**thanks so much for the reviews Maja. It's nice to read them. :)**


	16. Back in your arms

Back at Danny's, Danni was on her roof looking out over New York. It had been two weeks since Gregory left. Yet he didn't even have a moment to call her. She understood the problem with his family, but surely he'd have a few minutes to call. Closing her eyes against the tears, she felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist, followed by whispered words against her ear...

_"I missed you Danni, I missed you so much, I ached."_

To afraid to turn around. To afraid that she was in an dream, she didn't move. Feeling the strong arms turn her, she looked up and seen his handsom face smiling back at her. Seeing her tears, he gently wiped at them with her thumb, as his lips lowered to hers, just a whisper breath away, as he said...

_"Kiss me Danni... show me how much you missed me."_

Crushing her lips to his, they went wild. Such fevered passion, as his arms pulled her close, allowing her body to grind deep within his. Picking her up in his arms while continuing his kiss, he carried her downstairs to her room. Shutting her bedroom door, he layed her across her bed without breaking stride.

Lowering his head, he tore at her buttons with his teeth, as his tongue slithered across her clevage, over to perked nipples that were peeking at him through her bra. Scraping his teeth over each one, he suckled with greed.

Daniella had never felt such need and hunger, as she cried out her orgasm. Gregory knew they were both lost in their violent storm, but he couldn't help it. He needed her like this. Shuddering and crying from his erotic touch.

Sliding himself down the bed, he unclipped her jeans, pulling them off with greed. Then softly, tenderly he opened her thighs. Lower his head he caressed his tongue up her folds, leaving her to inhale and grip the the pillows. So lost in the ache that was building between her thighs, as her hips raised off the bed to meet each stroke that was burning within her soaken bud.

Knowing she was drowning in each and every caress, kiss, and erotic touch he had given her, he removed his own pants with ease, tossing them to the floor. So lost in the moment as he climbed upon her, rolled on the condom, and placed the head of his thick shaft on her core. Watching her eyes softly close, he gave her the first few inches, as he felt her walls stretch wide, God she was still so tight, as he completely, sensually, sank deep into her.

Keeping his strokes slow, sensual, and deep. He knew he had lost himself in their rapture once more. Never had he been able to keep such control, never did he realize his soul could feel this pure, this warm. Hearing her erotic cries, he still maintained control, until she said three simple whispered words...

_"I... love... you..."_

That was all it took. Gregory's mind had lost all sense on tenderness, and care. He was brutal as he plunged himself deep into her core. Feeling them both on the verge of their next orgasm, Gregory pulled her up into his arms, as he released his seed deep into the condom that touched her womb. So much pulsating, so much endless passion, that Daniella passed out shuddering in his arms.

Realizing he had drained her, he pulled back the sheets, covered them, and wrapped her tightly in his arms. Whispering... "I _love you too, Danni. It's great to be home. Home to your warmth and your love."_

**tbc...**


	17. The ex girlfriend

A short time later, Danni and Gregory heard the door open. Then they heard the sound of voices. Hearing Virginia and Jessica's, Gregory realized they had come to visit Danny before heading home.

"What's the matter Greg?" asked Danni.

"Listen Danni, we need to talk. Before we started dating, I told you about my other four girlfriends I had in Baily, right?"

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?" she asked.

"Jessica was one of them. We only dated for a month, but we never slept together. She broke up with me, telling me that she had fallen in love with some guy named Thomas. Now everything was cool with us, we both parted our seperate ways. But as soon as she knew I was dating you, she changed. Now she's sorry, and wants to reconcile. I've told her no, and her parents have also told her to move on."

"But she's not. Right? You're concerned she might cause problems?"

"I am baby, I don't want you thinking things are going on, when they're not."

"I would never think that, Gregory. I'm a New Yorker, I can handle her, don't worry. Now let's get dressed, and go say hello." she said with a sneer.

"Why do I get the feeling you're going to love this?" smiled Gregory.

"Cause I'm a New Yorker, it's what we do." Leaning up to kiss him, they walked hand and hand from her room. Nearing the living room, Danny looked up and seen his daughters flushed face. Knowing what the kids had been up too, Danny tried to contain his laughter. He knew by his daughters wicked look, that Greggy had told her about his relationship with Jessica.

"Hi sweetheart, let me introduce you to Virginia, and Jessica. Your uncle Don's wife and daughter."

"It's nice to meet you both. I'm Daniella." holding out her hand, Virgina accepted it with a sincere smile. Jessica on the other hand hated her already. She was tall, beautiful, and had hair that reached her butt. But it was her eyes that had Jessica realizing why Gregory had fallen her. They were like an ice blue, almost see through.

"Jessica... say hello," said her mom.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. can we go now, I'm kind of jet lagged."

"Sure, sweetheart. Danno, it's great to be back. I'll see ya later."

"Yeah Man. I'll be here. We'll get together later and go for a beer."

Giving him a hug, followed by one for Virginia, they left.

"Well that was intense, the girl hates me already, daddy." said Daniella.

"You are bad, Danni. You just keep that New York temper in check. I won't have you fighting with Jessica." said her dad.

"Don't worry dad, it will never happen. I'm sure my temper will be enough to keep her away from what is mine."

Gregory laughed, as did Danny. They could see Daniella spitting blue fireballs from her eyes. It was obvious to both of them, that Jessica and Daniella would never be friends. Especially when it came to Gregory.

....................................................................

Later that evening, Danny got a call out. Leaving the kids on their own, Gregory brought out Danni's gift.

"Come here, baby. I have something for you."

Drying the last dish, she walked over and sat on his knee. Looking at the wrapped box, she wondered what it was.

"What is it, let me see, please." she smiled.

"Inside this box is a very special globe. They are all handcrafted, and designed by a girl in Glasgow."

"Oh my... I heard about this girl, she's the one that made your mother and fathers right? The first one that got smashed over some criminals head, and the second one that was given to your parents when they bought their home in Baily. God, I can remember my mom telling me the story over and over. It always reminded me of a real fairytale come to life. Especially the stories about the blue moon."

Gregory was happy she knew about his history and the history of the blue moon. Passing her the little box, she opened it with tears. Taking out the globe, she released a cry. Her only thought was... it was erotically beautiful. It was a rainbow of two souls twisting, dancing, in endless rapture.

"It's so erotic Gregory. Feel the warmth, I can feel it humming against my hands."

Placing his hands over Danni's, he felt it too. The erotic charge of sexual need and fire that caused his shaft to swell. Grinding himself up towards her sheath, he placed her over his lap, as they kept their hands on the globe, erotically moving clothes on clothes, as the rainbow twisted, and danced through the globe. Neither could believe what they were seeing, it was as if the globe had a life of its own. Sexually matching their passion and love.

Hearing the phone ring, they realized the connection was broke.

"Whoa... damn that was hot," said Danni as she reached for the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Danni, how are you sweetheart?"

"What do you want mom. Dad's not here."

"I just called to see how you're doing?"

"I'm kind of busy right now with homework, I don't really have time to talk. Besides, I thought you were going to the Caribbean with what's his name."

"We're leaving tomorrow. I just thought it would be nice to hear your voice before I left."

"Fine. I love you, have fun."

"I'll send you a postcard sweetheart. I love you, too."

Hanging up the phone, Gregory could see Danni's anger. Reaching his fingers up to her chin, he faced her toward him.

"Hey... let it go, baby. Just let the anger go." Passionately kissing her, she soon forgot all about her mother and their conversation.

**tbc...**


	18. The Taylor's come home

**The Taylor's come home.**

Gregory and Danni had worked on the house for two weeks now. They knew when his parents seen it, they were going to love it. Danni had taken great care with organizing the furniture into their living room and bedroom. Of course thinking back, Gregory had to admit, doing his room was the most fun. For he and Danni had done more naughty playing then decorating.

"Wipe that naughty smile from your face before your parents come off the plane, Greggy-poo, else they are going to know."

Greg laughed. The only time she called him Greggy-poo was when she wanted to be spanked by him, cause she knew it would turn into a beautiful make out session.

_"Stop egging me on then."_ he whispered near her ear, as he grinded his shaft against her butt.

Seeing his parents, he waved as they neared their side.

"Hello son, hello Daniella, my how you've grown into a beautiful young lady." said Mac. "Where's your dad?"

"He had a crime scene. So we came to get you. We also have your home finished. You're both going to love it. So welcome home, Mr and Mrs New York," laughed Danni.

Walking from the Airport Mac could certainly see why his son would have fallen for Danni. She was not only beautiful, but hypnotic as well. Arriving at their home, Danni walked ahead and opened the door. Smelling the scent of lemon and pine, Stella knew the kids had indeed been busy. Nearing her living room, she sighed. It was stunningly bright. Thinking back to when she was being held hostage by the young boy, she could remember his face as SWAT shot him, before he fell into her arms.

_"Don't think about love. It was years ago." _whispered Mac.

Leaning back against her husband she nodded. Always he knew her thoughts.

"You kids have done an amazing job, and I love the bright colors you've used Danni. Are these same colors in Mac's little office," teased Stella hoping to get a reaction from her husband.

Watching Mac bolt from her arms, the kids laughed. Following down the hall, they watched as Mac opened the door. Standing in awe, he couldn't believe what they had done. They had oiled all the cheery wood, leaving it a dark rich color, that contrasted perfectly with his furniture, and mounted medals. Turning to face them, he smiled. "Welcome to the family, Danni."

Giggling, she hugged him tight. "I love you too, Mac."

"Oh... now don't say that, Danni. I"m liable to steal you from my son," he teased.

"Aww... as much as I'd like to see that. I have to decline. Gregory is the only one I need and love."

Mac smiled again. His son had indeed found the perfect match for him.

...............................................................................

Later that night, Mac and Stella stood out on the little porch, listening to the sounds of the city.

"It seems like we were never gone. Doesn't it, Mac."

"It does, love. Funny how our lives have come full circle. Once Calista, Donnie and their twins arrive tomorrow, we will have the family together again. Except of course for our son. Though I understand his decision to stay in Baily." said Mac.

Watching as a car pulled up, Mac seen Sheldon and Adam get out.

"Well, well. Look who home. The Taylor's," smiled Sheldon.

Embracing each other in warm hugs, they walked into their home to catch up on old times.

**tbc...**


	19. Old friends and good times

Back at Danny's Gregory was trying to convince Danni to sleep over at his place.

"Come on Danni. It's only fair. I've slept here. Now you come sleep at my place."

"No... she giggled. Not with your mom and dad there."

Danny was laughing. He couldn't figure his daughter out. She was fine with making love in her room, in front of her father. But it wasn't alright to do it at the Taylor's.

"Danni... mom and dad won't mind. It's not as if we are sleeping above stairs. I took the bottom room, remember. Now get your stuff and let's go."

Danni looked at her dad, and seen him grinning.

"What's so funny, daddy?"

"You are sweetheart. You play shy about sleeping at Greggy's. But you have no trouble sleeping with him here. Why is that sweetheart?"

"Cause you're alright with it dad. You're cool. What if the Taylor's don't approve?"

"Listen Danni. I've known the Taylor's for years. If anything, they are very open and honest. If they don't like it, they will let their son know. Just give it a chance, Danni." said her dad.

"Fine. I'll get my things."

Watching her stomp toward her room, Danny said...

"Greggy, have you talked to your mom and dad about your nightmares yet?"

"NO. I don't want to upset them anymore. They said they have forgiven me, so I'd prefer to leave it at that."

Sighing, Danny said...

"I'm sorry kiddo. But I'm gonna be honest with you. Your nightmare will never go away. Not til ya tell them you are still harbourin' guilt. From what you've told me, it sounds like yur mom and dad haven't even come to terms with it. It seems you are all hidin' your pain about how ya feel. Sure... parents always forgive their children. But it still needs to be talked about. Think about it Greggy, you could have killed them, that's somethin' no one will soon forget. Especially your brother and sister. Have any of you talked about it?"

"You're wrong Danny. We've all gotten over it, and there is nothing to talk about." said Gregory with an ache in his heart.

"Okay kiddo. I won't continue to harp on it. Just know when it all comes crashin' down, I'll be here for ya, okay."

Coming back out of her room with her overnight bag, she kissed her father goodbye.

"Love you daddy, see you tomorrow."

"Okay sweetheart, have a good night."

Watching the kids leave out the door, Danny knew the Taylor's wounds would eventually come to surface, and when it did, he and the team would have to be there for them all.

....................................................................................

Meanwhile at the Taylor's, Sheldon and Adam were just leaving when Gregory came through the door.

"Whoa... sorry bout that," said Sheldon. As he almost banged into him.

"It's okay, Sheldon. Hey Adam, how's it going?" asked Gregory.

"Good Greg. Hi Danni, how are you doing?" asked Adam.

"I'm good Adam." said Danni as she could feel the tension in the room. Leaving her to wonder, if Mac and Stella had told them about Gregory's confession.

"We'll see ya, Mac. Night Stella."

Shutting the door behind them, Mac turned and smiled.

"Are you kids in for the night?"

"We are dad. We're just going to grab something to eat, before we turn in."

"Okay son, goodnight. Night Danni."

"Night Mac. Night Stella."

Oh yeah, there was tension in the room. Danni was surprised Gregory was so blind too it. Did he not even realize his parents and him were still hurting? Letting it slide, she followed Gregory to the kitchen.

**tbc...**


	20. Nightmares

Back in Bailey, Calista, Donnie, MaCanna and Lisa-ann were discussing the confession.

"Sissy, I just don't get it. How can mom and dad just let this slide? How? When I can't even come to terms with it. How could our brother be so careless, and uncaring to forget about the breaks? It just doesn't make sense. They should be angry, or at the very least, upset. But neither mom, nor dad showed much emotion. All they said was... it was okay."

"I don't know bro. I don't get it myself. All I know is when I went to say something after Greggy confessed, mom and dad shook their heads no. God... I have so much to say to our brother, yet they wouldn't let me. I should have a right to show anger, shouldn't I? Even when Gregory was younger, they were always defending his actions. Actions which should have been addressed, then maybe things wouldn't have snowballed through his teens."

MaCanna knew his sister was right. Gregory had always been a problem child. Yet everytime they would mention it to their parents, they'd just brush it off saying he'd grow out of it.

"So how are you going to handle living in New york, sissy. Especially when your need to speak about this, is so raw?"

"I don't know, bro. I'll have to tread very carefully around the subject. Maybe I can pull Gregory away from them, and have a chance to talk with him myself. I just need closer, even if mom and dad, don't."

"Just tread carefully, sissy. Last thing you need is mom and dad upset with you for placing your nose where it shouldn't be." said MaCanna.

Hearing her twins, she got up from the table to nurse them.

.....................................................................................................................

Back in New york, everything was quiet in the Taylor home. That is till Gregory woke, screaming. Jumping from her sleep, Danni shook him awake.

"Gregory... Gregory, wake up. Come on Greg, wake up." she cried as his screams were heartwretching.

Finally waking up, he tried to catch his breath. Everything had closed in around him, all he could see was his parents near death. He just didn't get it, he had confessed. But why was he still having nightmares? Could Danny be right, could he still be harbouring guilt? Hearing his door open, he looked up and seen his mom with his dad standing there.

"Son... are you okay? What is it, son?" asked his dad.

"It was nothing dad. Just a dream. I'm fine now, no worries." said gregory as he wiped his hands over his face.

Walking over to his bed, Stella sat down beside her son. "Gregory, what's haunting you? Danny told us you've been having nightmares for weeks."

"Honest mom, it's nothing. I'll be fine." Getting up he headed into the washroom. Turning to Danni, Stella asked... "Danni, please tell us something. Anything." cried Stella.

Danni knew it wasn't her place to say. Not when her love for Gregory was so strong. She couldn't betray him. "I'm sorry Stella. I honestly can't say."

"Okay sweetheart. Thank you." said Stella.

Watching them walk back out of the room, Danni teared up. She could see the pain behind Stella's eyes, cause she wouldn't tell them Gregory's problem. Laying back down, she seen him come in. Climbing in beside her, he grabbed her into his arms, and flipped her under him.

Crushing his lips to hers, without thought as to sweet caressess, or strokes, he plunged deep into her. Trying to drown himself within her soul. All he knew was that he needed to feel purity, the purity that was his Danni.

Breaking the kiss, he slid his tongue around to her neck as he whispered... _"please forgive me Danni, but I cannot wait. I need to feel you buried within me."_

_"It's okay, Gregory, take what you need. I'm right here, just give your pain to me."_

Wildly out of control now, he wrapped his hands around her legs and pulled them up over his shoulders, as he climbed to his knees, grinding his shaft to the hilt of her womb. So blind with the tears that were pouring from his eyes, he could barely see Danni grip the pillows as Gregory plunged so deep, she felt her womb shudder with erotic pleasure. Pouring himself into her without a condom, he didn't care. He knew they were both clean, he knew she was on the pill and well protected. All he wanted was to feel their flesh soaked in their mixed fluids.

Coming back down, he could feel her body shuddering violently. He knew he had done things to her that he would never have tried even drunk. Placing beautiful kisses over her face, he grabbed the blankets, and wrapped her tightly in his embrace, covering them both, as she continued to shake violently against him.

_"Shh... I got you sweetheart. It's okay, I love you, Danni. Love you so much."_

Peeking out from under his warmth, and the warmth of the blankets she whispered..._ "I love you too, Gregory. Forever."_

Closing their eyes, they both feel into sleep.

**tbc...**

**.............................................................................**

**Thanks for the review Maja :)**


	21. Leaving Bailey behind

Back upstairs, Mac and Stella couldn't get back to sleep. hearing her endless sighs, Mac asked...

"What's bothering you, love?"

"Our son. Something is not right with him, Mac. Then there is Danny. Talking in riddles about Gregory's nightmares, instead of being honest with us about what is troubling our son."

"You have to give him credit for that, love. He's matured immensely, and I can certainly understand his point with not wanting to be involved."

"Okay, fine. But what about Danni? She knows something too, Mac. How can she stand seeing our son in so much pain?"

"Sweetheart, Danni's not going to say anything. She loves Gregory, and will do everything she can to protect his heart. She's taken on the roll of protector. Though I will admit, she is very bright and beautiful. I know with her passionate heart, our son will survive."

"Well someone needs to talk to us, Mac. What about our hearts? What about our pain, and anger we still keep hidden? We are slowly losing our son. These nightmares may eventually drive him insane." Stella cried.

"Shh... come on sweetheart. Don't cry. I guess none of us are ready to face the memories. I think we are all afraid of our family falling apart. It's our job to protect and nurture our children, it's not our job as parents to destroy them or be unforgiving. Let's just put it all behind us. I don't want to talk anymore, I just want to feel you." he said.

Not wishing to see his wife so upset, Mac climed upon her and kissed her teary lids, followed by her cheeks, her nose, her sweet lips. Tracing his tongue around the top, as he felt her intake of breath before plunging his tongue deep into her mouth.

Lost in the exotic flavor of his wife, Mac slid his hands down her thighs, as he raised her nightgown above her thighs, sliding his hands to the inside of her warm sheath. Spreading her legs with his knee, he brought his two fingers into play. Sensually sliding them up within her core, he continued to swallow her sighs with his kiss.

Feeling her hand stroke down his chest, to his bum, around to his shaft, she wrapped her fingers around him, leaving him to grunt as his fingers danced deeper within her. Both burning in liquid desire, as the first orgasm overtook them.

Removing his fingers, Mac positioned himself above his wife's beautiful body. Looking into her eyes, no words were needed. As the passion could be seen within their souls. Wrapping his fingers around her curls, he plunged his shaft deep into her womb, as she purred out biting into his shoulder, nipping, suckling, biting again, till her second orgasm subsided.

Needing to take her further into their passionate love, he flipped her onto her side, bringing her leg up and over his, as he found his rhythm again, plunging with long, deep, sensual strokes, while placing butterfly kisses across her nape. Feeling his orgasm build, he brought his finger into play across her bud while still plunging deep within her, and as he felt her walls tighten once again, he poured his seed deep into her.

Not willing to break the sensual hold he had her in, he fully turned her onto her tummy, as his hands tenderly stroked up and down her waist, as she lay drained, quiet, and sleeping, wrapped in his love.

Watching his wife sleep, Mac knew he was avoiding the problem that was haunting his son. For he himself was not ready to let go of the anger, and disappointment that still brewed within his heart. Finally closing his own eyes from the hurt, he slept.

.......................................................................................

Back in Baily, Calista was at the Airport with Donnie and their girls, while they said goodbye to MaCanna and Lisa-ann.

"You two know you can change your mind, right?" said Calista.

"We know sissy. But like I said before, we're happy in Baily." said MaCanna.

Hearing the call for their flight, Calista gave her brother one more hug.

"I'll call you when we land, bro. I love you, take care of your family."

"I will sissy. Love to mom and dad."

Watching as they walked out of sight, MaCanna swallowed back his tears.

**tbc...**


	22. Enrolling for high school

At the Airport, Mac and Stella were waiting for their daughters plane to land. They had been so looking forward to holding their grandbabies again. Seeing the plane land, Stella gripped Mac's arm with excitement.

"Calm down, love. It's only been a week."

"Do you know how quickly babies change, Mac? I may not even recognize them."

"Now you're just being silly, Stella. Those little girls have not changed at all, you'll see."

Looking down the tunnel, Stella seen her daughter running toward her. Breaking out of Mac's arms, she smothered her daughter and grandbabies in kisses.

"Oh... give me those little angels. Look at them, so beautiful. "Hi Destinee, it's grandma. I'm so happy you have come to live in New York." After cooing Destinee for a few more minutes, she took Darla from her father. "Hi Darla, hi love, it's grandma. Welcome to New York."

Watching her mom spoil and pamper the girls. She hugged her father, not letting go.

"How are you feeling, daddy? Are you and mom settling in okay?" asked Calista.

"It's like we never left, sweetheart. New York has always been our home."

"How's Gregory? I'm surprised he didn't come with you."

"He's with Danni. They're enrolling for senior year. The two of them are hoping to get at least three, of the same classes together."

"Aaah... I see. Anyway... Donnie and I need to get the twins home, before they start screaming for their lunch."

"Come on then, love. We have the van out front. It's equipped with carseats." said her father.

Once they were on their way, Calista sighed quietly. All her thoughts were on how to approach the questions concerning, Gregory.

......................................................................................

Over at Dalton school, Danni and Gregory were waiting in line when Danni, seen Jessica.

"Gregory, I thought you said Jessica was in private school?"

"She was, back in Baily. I guess she must have asked her parents to come here. Don't worry about it, Danni. Everything will be okay." he said as he kissed her.

Nearing the front of the line, Gregory grabbed his and Danni's schedules. Then sitting on the grass, they looked them over.

"You ready to see how many classes we have together? smiled Gregory.

"Mhm... on the count of three. One, two, flip." said Danni.

Flipping them over, they laughed. They had three, out of four classes together.

"We did it, Gregory. Filling out three months before the start of the new school year, we got three out of four together. Now I can honestly say I'm excited for senior year," said Danni.

Wrapping Danni in his arms, they looked up as someone called her name.

"Hey Danni, how's your summer so far? Who's the hottie?" said Janet.

"This is my boyfriend, Gregory. Gregory... this is Janet."

Stretching his hand out to her, he shook it. "Nice too meet you."

"You too, Gregory. So where do you come from?"

"Baily in North Carolina. My parents are New Yorkers. We just moved back here."

"Cool, anyway... it was nice to meet you, see ya, Danni."

Getting up from the grass, Gregory took Danni back to his place. He knew his sister, her husband and his neices would have arrived in New York by now. Reaching for her hand, she felt him tremble.

"Are you okay, Greg? You're not worried, are you?"

"Maybe a little. I never really had time to find out how my sister felt about my confession."

"I'm sure she'll be understanding. Besides that, I'll be right there with you. I promise not to leave your side." said Danni.

Squeezing her fingers, Grgeory softly kissed her before walking into the house.

**tbc...**


	23. Healing our wounds

When Danni and Gregory neared the living room, he seen his sister and nieces.

"There's little bro. How goes it?" asked Calista.

"It's good. How's MaCanna doing, now he's all alone in Baily?" asked Gregory.

"He's alright. So... you must be Danni. It's nice to meet you, I'm Calista."

"Hi. I'm Daniella. It's nice to have you in New York."

Sitting down beside Gregory, Danni tried to relax, but everything was just to tense. All she knew was if someone didn't say something soon, she was going too. It was obvious to her, that not one of the Taylor's knew how to approach their pain.

"Um... I know it's not my place. You are more then welcome to tell me to stay out of it. But chances are, I won't. Just becuase I love Gregory. But you all need to talk about his mistake. You are all so frightened to say anything, what I can't understand is why? You're family, family should be able to talk openly. My father once told me that the Taylor's were very open and always approached everything with an open mind. Yet all I've seen from all of you, is silence and pain." said Danni.

Mac and Stella held each others hand. Calista reached for the twins, while Donnie sighed and said...

"She's right, Mac. It's time you all discuss this openly. So... why don't you start Calista. I know you had some questions, so approach your brother with patients, okay?"

"I just need to understand how you could forget about the car, li'l bro. It don't make sense to me, how your friends took presidence over our parents." said Calista.

"They don't Calista. How can you say that. Yes I got sidetracked when they pulled up. Yes I forgot about the breaks. But I honestly didn't mean too. It's just when the guys come by, it's like every thought goes right out of mind. All I see is them."

"Sounds very selfish too me, li'l bro. Mom and dad could have died, all because they put their trust in you to fix the car. I don't care how distracted you get. Your first priority should always be mom and dad. They're your parents, they brought you into this world, raised you, nurtured you. Then what do you do. You turn around and give them years of heartache and pain. All the trouble you caused them in Baily. All the hell you put them through, yet not once did you think about them, or how they felt. What you did was not only selfish, but neglectful as well."

"I know that, Calista. God I know that. I know, I almost killed them with my stupidity, I know, I was a problem child and teen. I understand that. I have too live with that for the rest of my life. I have to live with the nightmares that haunt me while I sleep. Watching... as I see them go off the side into the ravine, smashing into the tree, as I see the blood on their lifeless bodies in front of me."

Stopping as the tears flooded his eyes, Danni squeezed his hand tighter for support as he continued...

"Everything is my fault, I get that. Even though I told mom and dad three months before, to get rid of the car. Still they kept it, and I fixed it everytime. I should have taken it in myself, yet once again I was sidetracked by the guys. So you see sis, I have to live with this haunt for the rest of my life. But that doesn't make me love mom and dad any less. I've always loved them, I've always been there for them, and I only hope they can one day forgive me for the pain and hell I have put them through." he cried.

Mac and Stella were blinded by their own tears. Gregory was right, they were all to blame. He had told them several times to trade in the car. Yet they both stubbornly ignored their sons warning. They were just as much at fault.

"He's right Calista," said her dad with tears. "He told us to trade in our car, several times. But like Gregory, we always had some excuse, or some reason why we should keep it. We're sorry to son, sorry for not listening to your reasonings about the car. But we really wish you would have shared your nightmares with us. That hurt us alot, that you didn't trust us enough, to talk about them with us."

"It's not that I didn't trust you enough dad. I always trust you and mom. I just wasn't sure where to start. So much pain we all had, and still have with this series of events. I don't know if my nightmares will ever go away. This is most likely my karma for almost causing your and moms death. All I know is everytime I close my eyes, I see you going off the side of the road. It's like I'm right there with you. God the reality of it terrifies me. I'm sorry for not sharing it with you. Just one more mistake I've made with our lives. But I've always loved you mom and dad. Never did I stop, ever." cried Gregory.

Getting up, Mac walked over and pulled his son into his arms. Holding him, whispering to him, letting him know that they would do everything they could to help him overcome his nightmares. Letting him know, that they loved him just as much and more.

Now that everything had been brought to the surface, Danni knew they could finally heal as a family. They could finally take small steps, too heal all their souls. Watching from the couch, she smiled between her tears. For she knew in her heart, she had indeed done the right thing, by getting the Taylor's to open up.

**tbc...**


	24. Epi and End

**Epi**

It had been three years since the accident, as the Taylor's finally put all their haunts of that night in the past. Now with the present in front of them, Mac knew his family would survive anything that decided to try and roadblock their happiness.

Gregory still had his nightmares. Even with his family and Danni by his side, they continued. Now on medication, Gregory was able to cope with his life again. With Danni still by his side after three years, both decided to enjoy college life before settling down to start their future.

Calista, Donnie and their twin girls who were now full of what if's, hows, and whys. Leaving everyone to avoid the little sweethearts like the plague. Especially their poor father, who was constantly being dressed in ribbons and bows and forced to drink pretend tea.

MaCanna finally decided he had had enough of Baily, and missed his family like crazy. So packing his wife, their daughter and son, they headed to New York for good.

Now sitting around the living room. The family reminesced and talked of old times. Watching as their children, grandchildren and future in laws laughed. Realizing their lives had come full circle.

Mac and Stella knew they owed their happiness to the Blue Moon that showed itself to them that dark night over Baily, North Carolina. Showing them that the most beautiful, passionate and purest true love can indeed be found in your best friends arms.

**End.**

**.......................................................................**

This ends the Whispers under the Blue Series. I hope it brought you as much family love, and happiness, as it brought me to write it for you.

To all my readers, I thank you for reading.

To my one and only Reviewer, Maja. A million thank you's and hugs to you.

It 's the reviews & readers that help us writers continue to bring your characters to life.

Bye for now,

lovlyangl.


End file.
